


release

by kodiak



Series: putrefaction [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gore, Injury, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, and im here to deliver that, im really sorry, im sorry, im sorry to all the felix stans., my minsung requires heavy angst not just fluff, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodiak/pseuds/kodiak
Summary: ● — ❝ thank you for loving me ❞Minho would rather stab himself in his leg rather than see Jisung cry.He'd climb to the sky and unscrew the sun if he had asked him too.Hell, if Jisung pleaded enough,Minho really would stay with him until his very last breath.





	release

**Author's Note:**

> i literally failed my essay bc all i could think about was this pls enjoy it ily sldkks  
> im sorry :((  
> not really i mean,,  
> , , , , i will write fluff i promise i have a soft minho stan going on here i just,,,,.,.//.//..,,,,,,,
> 
>  
> 
> tell lee felix i said whats poppin
> 
>  
> 
> oh yeah also i showed a friend the beggining of this and she said it was smut i just  
> :((  
> gentle reminder this is a zombie au and jisung is a baby boy having a panic attack

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

there must be something in the water

cause every day has been getting colder

and if only i could hold you

you'd keep my head from going under

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

      Minho tightened his grip on Jisung's hand since slightly shifted due to being so sweaty. He noticed, even as they pressed forward, how perfectly the smaller male's hand fit into his own. How warm it was, radiating energy.   
  
     When Minho held Jisung, he always liked how their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, each curve filled by the other. He looked down, just wanting to rest his dark wells on the male. He practically shook like a leaf, his tan face now pale and shiny. Whether it was from sweat or tears, Minho really couldnt say anymore. Once he had squeezed his hand tighter again, Jisung's wide eyes flickered up to him for a second before resting forward once again.  
  
   Minho knew even in this situation Jisung would spiral into a panic attack, and even being there for him didnt really help.   
  
   Jisung was like this. He never got used to the thoughtless moaning creatures and blood splatter around every corner. He had to turn his face into Minho's shoulder when they came to conflict, so no longer being surrounded by seven other members had really fucked him over. 

     Right now they were walking down a broken little street of a neighborhood. It was one of those fancy ones, or used to be. He used to live in a place like this. You'd look out the window and smile at the kids screaming and spraying each other with the waterhose, doing what little kids do when they all gathered at "the neighborhood mom"s place. Dragging his eyes from Jisung to look at the lawn of one house, he curtly frowned. Staring at the overgrown grass and blood stains deep in the driveway, you wouldve never guessed that could have been a thing.  
  
    That the world could have been okay at one point.

    Minho reached up with his free hand and pushed the greasy locks out of his eyes, desperately needing a haircut. Hell, Hyunjin's hair had gotten long enough he could almost put it in a ponytail.  
      

      Sucking in a breath between his teeth, he slowly ran his thumb over the skin of his lover's hand. They both had been split from the group searching for supplies. They all had went because the little trailer park was increasingly growing with the moaning dead, and they all debated it was better to leave instead of getting run out eventually. 

  
    And so they had.

      They had went to the city, a small one of course, in search for food for the travels. Only to find out this was a safe haven for dead, immediately catching a mob's attention with their laughter. He knew Jisung mainly blamed himself for it, as he was enjoying himself with loud jokes and chatter along with Chan. When face to face with the mob, Minho was only left to grab Jisung and book it; throwing the meat they did have to eat at them in order to loose most of them.   
  
     Just thinking about it made him reach behind his head, brushing the skin just slightly hidden by his collar. He shuddered lightly as he tips of his fingers grazed the wound, suddenly imagining the skin around it black and dead, easily picked off if you were to run your fingernail along it.   
  
     Its honestly surprised Minho with how long he's made it. Its been a few hours since they split, and he still had majority of his thoughts together. He could lean forward and kiss Jisung's chubby little cheeks without having any urge to bite him. Perhaps its because Minho took such good care of himself? Or maybe...

     Maybe it wasnt infected. Maybe he was okay. Maybe they'd be okay, and get back to the group with no hesitation.  
     

     Maybe.

* * *

 

 

    "Jisungie," Minho cooed, moving his lover's almost wired body to lay down beside him. "Its okay. I secured this room and an escape if anything goes south, alright?" They salvaged a decent house and Minho was now trying to convince the other to lay down with him.  
  
    To sleep. To relax. Minho cant think of a time he's done that in the past years, it was so noticeable of the purple bags under his pretty little eyes.   
  
     "But Minho," He whispered, those jeweled wells meeting his own gaze. "I just.. Something doesnt feel right."   
     "Nothing is right anymore, Jisung," He protested in a tired mumble, arms wrapping around the boy's slender frame.  
  
     Right now he just wanted to feel the other's warm skin. He just wanted to peacefully sleep next to him.. Everything was so cold without him.  
  
    "No, I mean," He still didnt hug him back, and instead twisted a bit to reach up and place the back of his hand against Minho's forehead. "I just.. You dont look like you, Minho.. Are you feeling alright?" But the latter didnt reply. Instead he let his eyes flutter close and his grip around Jisung to grow tighter.   
  
    But finally, as he got no reply from Minho, Jisung eased into the hold, his legs and arms become a tangled mess in Minho's own. This caused the male to let out a happy sigh, one hand gently playing with the greasy locks and the other wrapped tight around his waist. He wouldve been fast asleep by now, but Jisung kept shifting, snapping him back out of the daze he'd zone out to. Eventually, the latter spoke what was bothering him.  
  
    "Hyung,"

    Minho forced himself to open his eyes, guessing he looked pretty stupid because he couldnt get them past half lids. Instead of responding he let out a hum to know he was listening.   
  
    "Can.. I want.. I cant.." He made a breathy sound, trying again. "Can I have a kiss? It'll be easier for me to fall asleep and I just-"

     Giving him no time to ramble himself into a flustered mess for asking, Minho angled his neck and shifted closer, his lips brushing against Jisung's. Doing this, he could feel how chapped and in need of aid they were. Having nothing to do with his hands, Jisung was always caught peeling his lips and working them into an occasionally sore mess. 

     Not receiving a full kiss, Jisung let out a shuddered whine, his eyes fluttered closed. This was his way for asking 'more'. He couldnt get himself to voice anything unless Minho got him into that flustered mess. Which he was getting into now, actually. His cheeks were so warm, Minho thought for sure he was burned for a moment.

     Letting out a gentle sigh, he gave the latter a proper kiss, immediately feeling his warm body melt against his own. He could feel Jisung smile into the kiss, and couldnt help but do the same until they both pulled back for a gasp of air. Although he knew Jisung wanted more— more love and praise and everything Minho gave him on a regular basis when they were allowed to sleep together— He physically couldnt keep his eyes open long enough. 

    The fever wrecking his body already knocking him out.   
  
    

 

   It felt like mere minuets the serene blackness had cradled him until a scream shook his body awake. In mere seconds he was at Jisungs' side, eyes raking around the room for the cause of the scream. 

   Only to find out the soft eyes he fell in love with were staring at him instead of some unearthly monster in the corner of the room.  
  
   "Jisung?" He murmured, suddenly feeling the weight of his body catch up with him. He stumbed back and before he collapsed, he sat on the bed and focused on swallowing the urge to throw up. "What.. Did you have a nightmare?" He could feel sweat trickling down his face, and he couldnt fathom a better idea than to just curl back up in the surprisingly soft bed. Nor lift a hand up to wipe it away.

    Instead of giving a direct answer, his lover only made some sort of guttural noise, and Minho knew he was fixing to cry. No, hot tears were already dripping on the cracked tile floor. "What the fuck."  
  
    Minho's brows furrowed, and he watched Jisung visibly fall apart infront of him, not understanding any of it due to the delirious fever. Even still, he could feel guilt sink in watching him start to cry. It wasnt a wave that smacked him and almost made him choke, like he normally felt when he made Jisung cry.. This was different. It was slowly setting in, sinking to his bones, making him shiver more at the cold.  Why was it so cold? Why couldnt he have held Jisung's warm body a little bit longer?

    "What the actual fuck, Lee Minho!!" This was a shout, but near the end it just came out as a broken cry. He was choking up so much that his words became bunched in his throat and he hiccuped instead, something Minho always found fucking adorable even if Jisung was upset at the time. 

     The ravenette leaned forward, frowning, trying to give Jisung one of his looks that simply said  _explain_. And the tanned male did, his face already turning red, either from the tears or some anger he wasn't understanding. 

    "Youre fucking infected?" It took Jisung long to say this, as he had to repeat nearly every word because he stuttered on it too much for it to make sense. 

     When Minho finally understood what Jisung was upset about, he'd already swept forward and practically ripped Minho's jacket and shirt off, revealing his dying body.   
  
    He had groaned and nearly fell backwards at his arms being lifted above his head, he practically didnt have any strength to keep his head from rolling onto his shoulder. The skin near the cut was black and dead, spreading out to Minho's neck and shoulders. Stretching even further were his bright blue veins. It was a mystery how Minho was still even in his own mind state.   
  
     His angel.. His _sun_ only made another sob, using his hand to cover his mouth as he lowered to a crouch. Somewhere along the cries, Minho could hear his please of not being told and fearing of whats to happen next. When Minho nearly fell to the floor trying to move towards him ( his legs giving up in holding him up ), he half expected Jisung to move away and to be scared of him now.

     Instead the boy only lifted his watery gaze to meet Minho's distant ones. They stared at each other for a long time, Jisung finally calming down when Minho and reached forward and stroked his cheek. Despite Minho in the process of turning, right here in front of him, the younger leaned into the embrace. 

    He trusted Minho, so fucking much. Minho would never forgive himself if he really did turn and hurt Jisung.   
    He didnt want to do that,

     he never wanted Jisung to see him like that.     So vulnerable. So lifeless.  
  
         Minho pursed his lips and gently pulling Jisung to himself. The boy obliging. He crawled forward and curled himself into Minho's side, the slightest warmth radiating. Minho couldnt really feel it anymore.  
  
    He had stopped crying, probably not fully understanding the situation he was eventually going to be placed in the middle of. Right now, studying his face, Minho guessed he only understood that he was hurt.  
  
    Letting his eyes close slowly, he snaked and arm along the shorter male's shoulders, relaxing on the floor. Jisung only made sniffles here and there, reaching up to rub his nose and eyes once or twice.  
  
    Actually, when he did that again he ended smacking Minho in the face by jumping so hard, a crash from another room startling him. He had immediately jerked back and brought his arms to his chest, eyes wide. Minho only reached forward and grabbed his wrist, as his hands were balled into fist. He didn't even know he had knocked him in the jaw while he jumped.  
  
    Minho forgave him without voicing what he did, he instead shook his head and signaled for him to be quiet while slowly pushing himself to his feet. The word immediately lost color for a few minutes before fading back, a normal thing that happened when someone stood up too fast for their body to comprehend.  
  
     Pulling Jisung up with him, he hesitantly let go of his wrist to retrieve his shirt that'd been removed. It took him a long time to be able to find the energy to put if back on- the tanned male instead taking it and tying it around his waist for Minho. But eventually, he was dressed and grabbing his lovers hand, tugging him to the window.  
  
    Neither had guns ( they ran out of bullets and Minho got rid of one zombie by lodging the gun into its rotting temples ) so he swiped the pocket knives they'd rested on the side table and tucked his into his pocket, handing the other to Jisung for him to do the same.  
  
    Jisung's knife was clean for the most part. He couldnt handle using it; being so close to a corpse snapping at him and growling into his face. Minho didn't really blame him.  
  
   Turning his attention to the door for a second, making sure the chair he positioned against it to keep it close was still sturdy, he then turned to the window and motioned for Jisung to help him work it open. With lots of grunts and sighs, they eventually turned the rusted handle and swung it open. Minho jumped out first, not wanting anything to pop out and attack Jisung. He'd thather that happen to himself.   
  
    His feet met the ground with a thud, or, say, his body did because his legs once more gave out from under him. The ground was slightly muddy beneath him, wet grass and weeds tickling his arms, leaving behind perfect water lines and smears. In an instant Jisung, the precious angel, was by his side, pulling him to his feet.  
  
    Minho only groaned, putting all his effort into standing back up. But when he did, he was met with a warm smile and worried eyes. All Minho wanted to do was lay back down and gaze into those sweet eyes all day. But instead Jisung simply grabbed his hand and turned away, looking cautiously around.   
  
    So Minho did the same. He slowly began walking to the front yard, grabbing the knife in his pocket with his free hand. It was.. Maybe just turning seven in the morning? He took a wild guess Jisung probably didnt sleep a wink last night. Light was just coming into view and casted dark shadows on everything, so he just wanted to be sure if anything did happen they'd be okay. 

    They eventually got back into the front yard, avoiding wandering dead as they trekked down the street. It was honestly surprising this place wasnt immensely packed with the dead. He guessed the only reason was because someone mustve cleared this place out and nothing was attracting them back to it.   
  
    He let his head fall back to the side, eyes finding Jisung once more. As if feeling the stare land on him, the tanned male snapped his wells to meet Minho's. They held each others gaze for a long time, and Minho took into notice, how the light hit Jisung's tired eyes just perfectly, turning them into that of hazel pools. 

    Minho could stand there all day, staring and watching the emotions swirl around.    But supposedly his legs didnt quite agree with that.  
  
   He stepped on a rock on the road and lost his balance, his reflexes weak, and instead of catching himself he was ripped from the other's grasp and hit the ground with a heavy thud, head smacking against the road. Honestly it didnt hurt that much.  
  
   No, that was a lie. When Jisung quietly laughed at him and pulling him back to his feet, it felt like someone wedged forks all over his skull and was wiggling them back and forth, trying to split him open. He didnt say this though, and only rested his head on the boy's shoulder, offering a airy laugh to not ruin the mood.  
  
  
    And they had set on like that, Minho's energy deteriorating along the way. He stopped twice, puking his brains out and trembling so bad he was mainly leaning on Jisung to stay standing. Sweat and saliva mixed and smeared across his cheek, but he had no desire to reach up and wipe it away.

 

      He just wanted to lay down. Why couldnt he lay down? He was so tired...     Why couldnt he give up already? 

 

 

     "Minho! Minho!!" Jisungs voice rang a little too loudly in his ear, the boy's body tensing up, hand rapidly shaking his. "Hyung, look!!" Then he began running. Minho guessed his eyes fell closed somewhere along the way of walking, so when his body was jerked forward the world came back into view.  He immediately fell forward, legs numb and unable to move faster than their slow trudging pace.   
  
    He hit the ground hard again, ripping Jisung back with him to fall. Jisung fell backwards, but he'd already sat up and cradled Minho. He was already spitting out apologies and lifting Minho to sit upright. Then he grabbed his free hand and inspected his palm, which was apparently grazed against the road from the fall. He didnt notice, it didnt matter in all honesty. 

    But Jisung leaned forward and kissed the tip of his fingers and apologized once more, before turning to the source of his adrenaline rush. There, he jumped up and started waving his hands. For him to cause so much commotion..  
  
   Minho snapped his head in the direction of what was stealing Jisung's attention from him, and found a group jumping and swinging their arms back in return.  
  
  
  
         _Their group._

 

   He couldnt help but to sigh a bit, lean forward and press his forehead into his palm. It felt like he was home again when they had reached him, Jisung and Felix practically threw themselves at each other, unable to contain their laughter. One hug turned into two. Two turned into three, and three into a mob.   
  
   Minho was brought into it by Chan, pulled up to his feet with ease and wrapped into a tight embrace. Disgusting.   
  
   He tried to hide his smile, but couldnt help it. Until he fell again, right as Chan let go he dropped to the floor and felt his stomach knot and push up to his throat. And then he was puking, a bile taste of metal in his mouth before everything just sort of went black. He didnt get the reunion he wanted. 

  
  
   Instead, when he woke up again, he was in another house, laying on the overly dusty bed. Everyone sat infront of him, quietly speaking with one another. He could barely make out anyone. His eyes wouldnt focus. Everything seemed to glow bright white and it felt like someone was cupping his ears, the sound droning in and out. Eventually, Seungmin, maybe, met his silent gaze and stated he was awake. 

    Then all the heads snapped his way, expressions turning into something he couldnt quite understand. Soft, like they felt bad for him. Slowly dragging his eyes across everyone, he stopped when he found Jisung. Oh.. His poor angel..  
  
   Jisung's eyes were swollen and his lips trembling, showing he had been crying. Why didnt anyone wake him up to comfort him?  
  
    "Minho,"   
  
   A gentle voice made him turn his head to the source, and there was Chan, eyes resting on Minho. He moved his mouth slow, as if knowing Minho couldnt catch it if he talked normally. "Minho," He'd pause for a moment before continuing. "Changbin and Hyunjin are going to take you out back, alright?"  
  
   Then a loud cry erupted, Jisung, immediately throwing a fit, furiously shaking his head and crawling to Minho. No one bothered to stop him, and instead just turned their heads away, letting the boy pull Minho into an embrace.   
  
    "Please," He sobbed right next to Minho's ear. "Please, please please.. You cant leave me," And suddenly, with those words, it made sense to him.  
  
   

       It was his time, finally.

           And he was alright with that. They knew he was fixing to die right there on the couch.  
  
     Slowly, he reached up and caressed Jisung's face with a numb hand , offering him a smile. "Baby," He cooed, but his voice was all air, he couldnt catch enough of a breath to actually respond like earlier. His hands were practically layered in sweat, and waves of cold and hot washed over him with each intake of breath he could get.   
  
     "Minho," The crying boy croaked, his own small hand gripping onto his, not bothering to take it away from his face. 

     "Please dont leave me, please.. Please, I love you, you cant leave me,"

 

    Thats when they slowly started pulling Jisung away, knowing if he cried anymore to Minho.. Minho wouldnt leave him. They were completely right. 

    Having to be helped lifted to his feet, arms wrapped around his torso and hands on his arms. Being moved, his body felt like a doll. his legs were numb and heavy, he could barely have control of his arms. When his head fell to the side, a stinging sensation wrapped around his brain again, pain twisting his face. Even still, Minho gave Jisung another smile.   
  
     "Thank you for loving me." 

     He wasnt sure if his reply made any noise at all, but his lover reacted to it almost explosively. He fell backwards and started slapping his arms and screaming, begging whatever god was up there to take him too. Felix and Seungmin cut off Minho's view and pulled Jisung to them, either to stop him from slamming his hands into his temples or to silence his screams. Most likely both.   
  
    Then, in a quick movement, he was being hauled outside, sunlight piercing his eyes, causing him to close them in defense. It was so bright out, how long has he been asleep?   
     

    Both males brought him to a patch of soft grass and sat him down, making sure he was in a comfortable position. Hyunjin almost immedietly left, his face blotchy and red. Seungmin met him halfway to the back door, flashed Changbin and Minho a odd and weary smile, before leading the now trembling male inside. How Seunmin wasn't falling apart was a mystery unsolved.

    Turning his gaze to above him, he watched the sun filter through the bright green leaves, as if trying to say goodbye to him too. The last time he was going to be basked in the glowing rays.

     Then, he turned his half lidded eyes to the 'intimidating' male standing over him. All he could do was watch. Watch him choke back tears and align the gun, glinting in the sunshine, with his head.   
  
    He seemed to have a hard time finding the heart to do this, so Minho gave him some encouragement, even though it was only his mouth moving, the male had seemed to understand.   
  
  
      "Goodbye, Changbin." And then he offered a smile. One of his 'Minho grins'.  
  
      There was a long paused before he got a choked response;  
  
  
  
      "Im sorry.. Felix'll.. We'll.. We'll take care of him. Goodbye, Minho."  
  
  
               And he smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> it hurt me more knowing the fever was getting to him instead and slowly tearing him up that way instead of turning in like 58 minuets :((( so pls don't @ me telling me that was say too long bc,,, i know im sorry 
> 
> also, expect a second chapter sometimes soon!! i plan to do it very different and its not going to be a continuation, but i've had it saved to my draft for awhile now and :))  
> minho is a nasty snake


End file.
